


If it takes a year

by Ischa



Series: Were-AU [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is brainwashed after Nanda Parbat. Roy and Felicity try to get him back</p>
<p>
  <i>They hardly had to watch Oliver. He was like a robot, Roy thought. He went through all the motions: eating, showering, sleeping. He did his katas before he brushed his teeth. He didn’t speak. But he was watching them. Roy could feel his eyes on the back of his head. His wolf was getting irritated by it. <br/>Here was his mate and he couldn’t touch him. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If it takes a year

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to the events happening right now after Nanda Parbat. Because it spans weeks instead of days, we decided to post it as an Extra.   
> If you haven't read Endangered, but would like to read this: This is a werewolf AU, in which Oliver is a human pack leader, who had been kidnapped and brainwashed by Ra's Al Ghul.

~+~  
“This would have been easier if he wasn't human,” Roy said and punched the wall. Felicity winced, but it made Roy feel better. 

“Yes, we've been over it,” she replied. 

Roy wondered how she could stand it. They had Oliver back, but he wasn't Oliver. He wasn't much of anyone, or anything right now. 

Roy could barely look at him without feeling that old comforting rage inside him. He wanted to kill Ra's for what he's done to Oliver. Of course, that wasn't an option anymore thanks to fucking Blackwell. 

He wanted to say something sharp and cutting, but he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right to hurt Felicity more. They were both hurting right now. 

Hell, even Diggle was a mess. 

“A robbery,” Diggle said, he had been silently watching and listening, pretending to be monitoring. 

They weren't slacking just because Oliver wasn’t the Arrow right now. Just because Nanda Parbat wasn’t a success. Not for them, not fully. At least Nyssa was the leader of the League now. One thing less to worry about. One person less to worry about. 

“Suiting up,” Roy replied. He was itching for some action. 

“Not alone,” Felicity said sharply. 

“Not alone,” Roy replied. He had never really done it alone. Even back when he had just started out with this he had Sin and his martial arts teacher. They had his back in their own way. “Diggle and I are the new dynamic duo after all.” 

Diggle rolled his eyes at him. It was comforting. 

~+~

Oliver was still sitting where he had been sitting when Roy left with Diggle three hours ago. 

Felicity was reading, while keeping one eye on the monitors. They hardly had to watch Oliver. He was like a robot, Roy thought. He went through all the motions: eating, showering, sleeping. He did his katas before he brushed his teeth. He didn’t speak. But he was watching them. Roy could feel his eyes on the back of his head. His wolf was getting irritated by it. 

Here was his mate and he couldn’t touch him. 

Kaitlyn said there was nothing wrong with him. Physically at least. She had been so kind to come to Starling to check Oliver over. She was the only doctor they could trust with this.   
She had told them to give Oliver time. 

Time. It has been days and there seemed to be no progress at all. 

Nyssa told them that Oliver’s conditioning hadn’t been completed. Which…Roy didn’t know what it meant. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what had been done to Oliver, but surely he had fought it? Was fighting it right now? 

“Going home to my wife and daughter,” Diggle said, interrupting what Roy realized was a staring contest between him and Oliver. 

He shook his head slightly. “Yes, of course.”

“Good job out there,” Diggle said. 

Roy smiled wryly. “Thanks.” 

It was clear as day that they were lacking one man. Or women. Because Laurel was still in Nanda Parbat with Nyssa. She was training. Nyssa was more than qualified to train Laurel to be the best Black Canary. 

“See you tomorrow,” Diggle said, grabbing his jacket. 

Roy looked at Felicity. She had put her Kindle away and looked right back. “So, what are we going to do with the rest of the night?” 

Before Nanda Parbat he would have suggested pizza, vodka, and sex. Not necessarily in that order. And sleep, then breakfast, and more sex. 

He looked at Oliver. “I don’t think fucking in front of him is an option?” 

Felicity got up and grabbed the vodka. “To shake something primal and animalistic free, you mean?” 

“Yeah,” Roy answered. 

“Don’t think it works like that with him. Us…yeah, we would’ve smelled our mate and be right as rain. Pack bond is hard to shake off.”

For better or worse, Roy thought. Blackwell’s pack was a bunch of elitist werewolf fuckers. “We could try,” Roy said. 

She smiled. “You in the mood?”

He shook his head. The thing was, he wasn’t. It wasn’t that he didn’t find Felicity attractive, he did, but he and Felicity have never done anything when Oliver wasn’t around. 

And even if Oliver’s body was with them right now, it wasn’t the same. 

“No, pour the vodka,” Roy said. 

She grabbed two glasses and did just that. They drank in silence. Called a taxi an hour later. The drive to the manor was silent. Oliver a human weight between them. 

Felicity paid the driver while Roy led Oliver up the stairs to his bedroom. It was three in the morning and Roy felt it too. 

Since Nanda Parbat he felt tired all the time. It was mostly Oliver. The knowledge that they hadn’t been there soon enough. 

He rubbed a hand over his face and watched Oliver go through the motions. He was undressing unhurriedly. Once he was naked, he went to the bathroom to shower, he didn’t close the door. Roy left the room once he heard the water coming on. 

They had argued about locking Oliver in for the night, but Diggle had pointed out that Oliver was trained by the League and other people they didn’t know about and that a lock was hardly something that could stop him from leaving. 

Which was true and gave them hope. Oliver wasn’t leaving. 

He went to the room he was sharing with Felicity. 

“He settled in for the night?”

“Yeah,” Roy answered, undressing. Felicity was already in her pjs. Roy was glad he had someone to curl up with who knew how he was feeling right now. Since they got Oliver back, he hadn’t slept one night at his trailer. 

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth,” she said. 

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom.” 

“Don’t ever call me that again,” she replied, making a face. Roy laughed as he disappeared in the bathroom. 

 

~+~

The next morning brought more of the same regarding Oliver. He was up already, of course and dressed when he and Felicity came down to the kitchen.   
He was eating in silence. There was no coffee.

“How can you not want coffee in the mornings?” Felicity asked, going straight for the coffee maker. 

“The League was evil and Ra's was insane,” Roy answered. 

“Yes, sure, but – coffee,” Felicity said and Roy smiled at her.

He made toast while Oliver was watching them. It was a bit unnerving, his constant gaze on Roy. 

She put a mug of coffee in front of Roy. “He creeps me out. I know I shouldn't say that, but he does.”

“Yeah,” Roy said, handing her a piece of toast and jam. 

Oliver was munching on an apple and drinking water. 

“Makes me want to rip Ra's throat out,” Felicity replied, taking a sip of her coffee. She sighed. 

“None of us had that pleasure,” Roy said. He knew that Ra's was Damian's grandfather and Nyssa's father, but he was still glad that the man was dead. He just wasn't too happy that it wasn't anyone from his pack who did it. 

They could only thank whomever had been listening that day, that Blackwell hadn't even wanted to take over the League.

“No,” Felicity said. “Would you have done it?”

“Tim had asked me to,” Roy admitted. “I said yes. And I didn't even know what he had done to Oliver.” When he looked at Oliver now it felt like they had lost and Ra's had won.

“I wonder, you know, if Oliver would have killed us.”

“No,” Roy said. 

She sipped her coffee in silence. Roy didn't know what else to tell her. He was sure that Oliver wouldn’t have killed them no matter what, but was this – this person, here with them still Oliver? Or just a shell, a vessel, waiting to be filled up?

“No,” she said. “But is this Oliver?” 

“Felicity-”

“I'm sorry. I'm messed up,” she put her mug down and her head in her hands. Took a deep breath that sounded like it hurt. “Look at him and tell me it's still Oliver. Still the man we love.” 

Roy kissed the top of her head. “He's still Oliver. In there. We just have to be patient.” 

She nodded. 

~+~

Besides Oliver behaving like a robot, they had other worries. Petty criminals seemed more daring than usual, because the absence of the Arrow was felt and the full moon was fast approaching. 

Roy wasn’t sure if Diggle and Felicity shared his fear that Oliver would flip his shit if he saw them turn. Ra’s had hated wolves, it made sense he’d try to make Oliver hate werewolves too.   
They didn’t know how much deadlier Oliver had become during his stay in Nanda Parbat. If Oliver should attack them, he didn’t know what they would do. 

Oliver was still their pack leader, still their lover, but instinct to survive would most likely take over.

“Lock him up then,” Sin said as he told her. She handed him a beer and he took it gratefully. Her place was so much more lived in and cozy than his these days. 

“He’s the Arrow and he was trained by the League of Assassins. I don’t think a lock will do the trick.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “You must have a place that is secure, that could hold someone like the Arrow.”

Well, Roy thought, there was that underground prison on that island, but it seemed a bit extreme for just one night. It was half a world away. 

“Or you could sedate him,” she said into his musings. 

“Sedate him?” 

“You said it yourself, he’s docile enough,” Sin replied. “Shouldn’t be a problem, should it?” 

“Probably not.”

She finished her beer, put the bottle down and looked at him. “Did you try to fuck it away?” 

“What?” 

“Fuck it away. Fuck it out of his system. Maybe the familiar sensations, smells, sights, feelings, whatever will trigger something that is more primal than Ra’s conditioning.” 

“Primal?” He felt stupid. Felicity had mentioned that too. 

“Yes, primal. Isn’t love the most primal feeling, besides lust and fear?” She leaned back in the chair, crossed her arms behind her head. “Just putting it out there.” 

Roy bit his lip. “He isn’t in any state to consent to any sexual acts.” 

“Ah,” Sin said. “But consider this; wouldn’t the Arrow do anything that is necessary to save a friend or in your case, a lover?”

Thing was, Oliver demonstrated that will and determination more than once. He’s lied, he’s cheated, he’s tortured and killed. Weren’t these things worse than what Sin was proposing? 

But he wasn’t Oliver, neither was Felicity. 

“He would, but I’m not him.”

Sin smiled and handed him another beer. 

~+~

Roy felt itchy under his skin. The wolf wanted to run and the wolf wanted his mate. Roy just wanted to curl up and not worry if Oliver was about to freak and try to kill them. 

The full moon was only one day away. 

“He looks at me sometimes as if he knows,” Roy said to Diggle. 

“Knows what?” 

“That I’m a wolf,” Roy said. 

“He does,” Felicity replied. “I wonder, if we should lock him up while we run. Not for our safety, but for his. He is good, but he’s no match for three wolves.” 

She had been thinking about it too then. 

Roy wanted to assure her that Oliver wouldn’t try to kill them, but he wasn’t sure. 

“Maybe he’s banking on our hesitation to kill him,” Diggle said. 

“Because we love him,” Felicity whispered. 

“Yeah,” Diggle said. 

“This is so fucked up,” Roy hissed. 

“He’s not going to win,” Diggle said calmly. “We will get Oliver back. We already have his body. Ra’s is dead. We are safe.”

“John,” Felicity said. 

Diggle held up a hand. “I know you two are inpatient, that you want him back, but he may never be the person he was. Maybe he has to relearn being Oliver Queen, being the Arrow, being your lover. Maybe he won’t want to be anything except Oliver Queen and I know it hurts thinking about it, but we have to do what’s best for him and not for us.” 

Roy wanted to protest, because Diggle didn’t love Oliver like Felicity and he did, but it would hardly be fair on Diggle. 

“And maybe we should start by stopping treating him like a thing,” Diggle finished. 

Roy felt guilt and shame wash over him. They had done that, it was true. 

“Shit,” he said. 

“Yeah,” Diggle replied. “You two gonna be okay tomorrow night or should I come over and run with you?” 

“No, we’ll be fine,” Felicity said. He knew she felt guilty too for keeping Diggle away from his family. No matter that Diggle wanted to be here, help them with Oliver, but really there was nothing he could do right now. 

“You sure?” 

“Yes, John,” Felicity answered. “We’ll be fine.”

Diggle looked torn for a moment, but then nodded. “Okay. Maybe we should sedate him just in case.”

“I’ll think about it,” Felicity replied. 

He and Diggle shared a look. Yeah, if Felicity had anything to say they would not be sedating Oliver for the night of the full moon. 

“We’ll lock all weapons away,” Roy said. It was a bit like having a child at home.

Diggle nodded. 

They all knew that if something should go wrong, no help would be at the manor fast enough. Suddenly, he wished he’d thought of calling Laurel and Nyssa for the night to have their backs. 

Maybe he could ask Sin, but then he would have to tell her Oliver’s secret and the last time he offered she had declined. She didn’t want to know, he couldn’t blame her.

They were on their own. 

~+~

“Okay,” Felicity said. “Please don’t try to kill us.” She was crouched in front of Oliver who was sitting patiently on the couch, watching her. 

It was unnerving that he didn’t speak. If they weren’t wolves with heightened senses, he would be constantly sneaking up on them. 

She reached out slowly and when Oliver didn’t make a move to stop her, she put her hand on his cheek, pressed her forehead to his. Breathed him in. “You’ll stay just here, won’t you?” 

He didn’t answer. 

“Come on, Felicity, we have to get outside,” Roy said. 

She got up and took his hand. 

The room they left Oliver in was facing the garden. He would be able to see everything. 

They undressed inside and then stepped into the chill of the night. Roy looked up at the moon, fat and full and then over his shoulder at Oliver. He was watching them, no question there. 

Felicity tugged at his hand and he let everything else slip from his mind. The change came sudden and swift like it always did. No pain, just heat and pressure and the rearranging of his body. 

He sniffed the air: everything smelled like it should. Even Oliver back in the house. 

Felicity nudged him with her nuzzle and he licked her ear before they looked to the woods and started running. 

They were less playful than they normally were, but that was no wonder, Oliver was still on both their minds. She caught a rabbit and they shared it before he licked her fur clean. She tackled him down and bit his throat playfully. 

It got Roy hard, it always did. He was looking forward to being human again and having her on top of him. Ridding him – she and Oliver both liked it that way. Fuck. He growled and she let go after licking his nose. And then they were off again. Running, hunting, playing until they were exhausted. They curled up together for a short nap. 

It was nearly dawn when Roy woke up. Felicity blinked at him, sleepily and even in her wolf form he could tell that she was smiling. He didn’t want to get up, but knew that they should make their way back to the manor. Sticks and stones were always harder on bare human feet than on paws.

When they reached the manor, Oliver wasn’t sitting on the couch anymore. He was outside, leaning against the French door and looking straight ahead. He didn’t seem armed or hostile. 

Felicity sniffed the air to make sure, but Roy could tell that she didn’t pick up on anything unusual either. 

She made a step in Oliver’s direction, and then another one, and another until she was standing directly in front of him. She was a big wolf for a female. Roy watched as they stared at each other and then Oliver reached out carefully and slowly – like Felicity did just hours ago – and let his fingers slip though her fur. She let him. Both of them were cautious, but obviously enjoying the contact. She rubbed her body against his legs and Oliver let her, just stood still for it, and looked at Roy like he wanted to beckon him closer. Roy sat down on the grass and stayed there. If Oliver should do something funny to Felicity he would be able to help her like this better. 

After a while she stepped away. Roy could feel the change too. He winced and then he was human again. Like Felicity was. Naked and glorious and just lying there on the terrace, splayed out like a starfish. Oliver was looking at her with something like hunger in his eyes. 

It was good to know he wasn’t immune to her charms. Roy got up, wandered over to her, sat down, leaned over and kissed her on her pretty mouth. She tasted like the rabbit they had devoured hours ago. She kissed back hungrily, one hand grabbed his neck to pull him closer and on top of her. Her skin against his felt warm and soft and so fucking good he moaned at the contact. 

The air was chilly and damp with dew, and they really should get up and continue this inside, but neither of them made a move.

He let his hands slide between her breasts and then down, over her stomach and between her legs. She was hot and wet and moaning softly against his lips. 

“We should go inside,” she said, he kissed her. 

“Probably,” Roy replied, rubbing her clit. She growled and that made it even hotter. He wasn’t feeling chilly at all anymore. He was dimly aware of Oliver still standing against the French doors, watching them. 

On any other full moon he would have joined them by now. Felicity slung her legs around him and he took the hint. He would get her off like this and then they could get up from the floor and go inside to find a nice soft bed. Maybe the couch would do too. It was closer after all.

She buried her face in his neck when she came and Roy breathed her in. 

“Okay, we should really go inside now. I’m getting rug burn and there isn’t even a rug here.” 

Roy smiled and helped her up. When they turned Oliver was there, his eyes dark with arousal. “Coming inside?” Roy asked. Oliver didn’t answer, of course, but he followed them into the house. 

“Bedroom,” Felicity said. 

Roy had no objections to that. 

Oliver lingered in the bedroom door while Felicity kissed Roy breathless. It was alright, Roy thought, like this, with Oliver in the room watching. They’ve done this before. He’s watched Oliver and Felicity too, watched Oliver fuck her before he climbed onto Roy and rode him, biting Roy’s neck when he was about to come. 

Still, Roy wanted to touch Oliver, to kiss him, tug his hair and stroke his cock. 

“It’s progress,” Felicity said, climbing on top of Roy. 

“Progress…” he moaned as she bottomed out, leaning in, so she could kiss him, whisper in his ear. 

“Yes, he’s taking an interest in something. In us.” And then she started to move and Roy stopped thinking for a while. 

~+~

“You are still alive,” Diggle said, throwing his coat over a chair. Oliver was sitting in the kitchen, eating his breakfast of vegetables and fruits. Just watching them all. 

“Aww, you were worried,” Roy said. 

“Of course I was,” Diggle replied in his no nonsense voice. He looked at Oliver, who looked right back. 

Felicity made coffee for Diggle who nodded his thanks. “How did it go?” 

“Felicity let him pet her,” Roy answered, sipping his own coffee. “And then she let me pet her.” 

“Roy!” Felicity said. 

“Too much information, Roy.”

“I know,” Roy grinned. “But this is important. He watched us.” 

“He watched you – have sex?” Diggle clarified. 

“Yes,” Felicity replied. 

“We think it’s a good sign,” Roy said and didn’t say that Oliver got hard over it too. They hadn’t touched him, hadn’t followed him when he left, but they knew he had masturbated after. Had heard the soft moans. Maybe Sin was right and desire could be their way in. They had to tease it out of Oliver. 

Diggle looked at Oliver again. “Okay…whatever works.” 

“You were right to tell us to treat him like a real person,” Felicity said. 

“Not exactly what I meant, but…” Diggle shrugged and finished his coffee. “In the meantime, we should concentrate on finding this Blackwell character.” 

“The Batman let him go,” Felicity said. 

“Yes, but we aren’t Team Cave, are we? We are Team Arrow and I want to know where he is and what he’s up to. He’s crazy after all. He only went after Ra’s because Ra’s went after wolves. He doesn’t care for humans. He wants to make werewolves the dominant race on this planet,” Diggle replied. 

“And with so many people not being able to survive the transformation he might even succeed in this town at least,” Roy said. A lot of wolves wanted to be left alone, but there were of course those who thought they were superior to humans. No matter that all wolves were also humans.

“That’s why he wants the Index,” Felicity said. “It has bloodlines and names. He can not only find those with the gene like John Blake and Jason that are unaware, but also those in hiding that don’t want to change anyone or give it to their children.”

Diggle nodded. “He’s rich and powerful. He has kidnapped kids before.”

“For breeding,” Felicity spat. 

“We have to stop him, no matter that the Batman let him go. When he isn’t hiding out in Gotham, then he’s fair game,” Diggle replied. 

“I whole heartily agree,” Roy said. 

Felicity nodded beside him. 

~+~

The day was rather uneventful after that. Felicity went to her day-job, Roy had the days off as he was working at the nightclub. Diggle was technically still Oliver’s bodyguard, but Roy had sent him home to his daughter and wife, because he was pretty sure he could handle Oliver, who didn’t do much of anything anyway. 

He was preparing dinner, when Felicity came home. 

“How was your day, love?” Roy said. 

She gave him a look. “Same old, same old. How is Oliver?”

“Same old, some old,” Roy answered. 

She sighed. “Nothing?” 

“Nothing, like last night never happened.” 

“But you’re making his favorite food,” Felicity observed. 

“Maybe he’ll even eat it,” Roy said. 

She poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table. “I was thinking.”

“About last night?” Roy asked, because he was thinking about it too. 

“Yes,” she answered. “We should do it again.”

“Have sex in front of Oliver, you mean.” 

“Yes,” Felicity replied. 

“If you want to, sure,” Roy said. 

She nodded. “When do you have to be at work?”

“Not until eleven,” Roy answered. It was only five and dinner was nearly ready. 

“So, dinner, a movie? Bed and then you’re off to work?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Roy said. “Can you get the plates?”

“Yes,” Felicity said, getting up. She set the table for three. Oliver looked at the food for a while before he started to eat. Roy smiled at Felicity, she smiled back. 

Things were looking up. 

~+~

The next few days were more of the same. Oliver was eating now with them and he and Felicity made sure that they only made or got Oliver’s favorite things. After that they watched a movie and then went to bed to get each other off while Oliver watched. 

He was steadily coming closer. He had started out standing at the door and watching, but a week later he was sitting in a chair close to the bed. 

A few nights after that, he was sitting on the bed and it was impossible not to touch him then. They brushed against Oliver’s body while they kissed and stroked and bit at each other. 

Roy grabbed Oliver’s hand when Felicity went down on him and Oliver made a noise. It was a soft moan. Which was the first time he had made any noise while watching them. 

Roy grabbed Oliver’s hand harder. 

They gradually drew him in. A brush of fingers, a soft kiss when Felicity was coming down and feeling tender, Roy’s fingers clutching at Oliver’s. 

Every noise that Oliver let himself make, every moan, growl, sigh, was a win, was a piece of their old lives they got back. 

They weren’t moving around Oliver anymore, they were moving with him, towards him. It was totally different than the first time Roy had wooed Oliver. Instead of demanding kisses on the streets after fights, they had soft touches and noises, and Felicity. 

“Come on,” she said, pushing his hand to her clit. She was watching Oliver, Roy was too. He was watching them in return. They were waiting for the moment he would reach out and touch them. 

Roy rubbed her clit gently and felt her shudder, fell boneless against him. Roy kissed her nape and then shoulder. 

“This marathon sex will kill me,” she sighed. 

Roy grinned against her skin. “It’s the best workout and fun too.”

She turned in his arms and kissed him. “I’m glad we’re in this together.”

“Yeah,” Roy said, he was too. He wasn’t sure he could’ve done it alone. It had been hard to win Oliver over the first time and he hadn’t been brainwashed then. 

“Sleep now?” 

“Yes,” Roy answered and curled around her under the covers. 

When he woke up the next morning, it was with a hot, solid, male body pressed against his back. He exhaled slowly and listened. Oliver was asleep in their bed. Felicity was awake. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled. 

Oliver’s arm was warm and heavy on Roy’s hip. He wanted to turn and look at Oliver’s sleeping face, but that would wake him for sure. He didn’t know what to do. Felicity closed her eyes and he did the same. Maybe a few more moments of just lying there wasn’t too bad of an option.

It wasn’t like they could hurry this along. Oliver had to come back to them on his own. 

~+~

The next night, Oliver was already on the bed, he grabbed Felicity’s hand and puller her in, she let herself fall against his body while Roy watched and then Oliver leaned in and kissed her and she moaned softly. 

It was strange and was difficult to watch, because Roy had seen them kiss, what felt like a million times before, and this looked different. 

And besides he hadn’t felt like an outsider in this since the day they gave him his suit. 

When they broke the kiss to breathe, Felicity reached back for him and Roy grabbed her hand. Just held it while Oliver was kissing her again. 

It was probably normal that he reached for her first. Oliver had loved Felicity before he even knew that Roy existed. 

He watched them kiss and touch and rub off on each other. He watched Oliver come what felt like for the first time in ages again and then he let Felicity pull him into the mess they made on the bed. 

“I love you,” Felicity said and Roy wasn’t sure if she meant him or Oliver, but it didn’t matter. 

He was lying between the two people he cared the most about. And they were okay. Oliver’s arm was over his hip again, his fingers teasing at Roy’s waistband and then Oliver cupped Roy’s cock through the thin material and he pushed into that touch. Felicity’s fingers joined Oliver’s and they set a slow rhythm that had Roy panting into the pillow. 

“Fuck,” he moaned when he came, it was stupid how powerful it felt just because Oliver’s hands were on him. He felt drained in a good way after. 

Oliver kissed his nape and Roy shivered. 

“Good?” Felicity asked. 

“Yeah,” Roy said. 

“Yes,” Oliver replied, his voice sounded unused and gravely. 

Roy thought his heart would stop beating with the shock of hearing it after all these weeks. He saw the shock and joy mirrored on Felicity’s face when he looked at her. 

They would be alright after all.


End file.
